Ill wait for you, forever
by The-May-Of-Brianna
Summary: everything was going great for Tony and Ziva, they were flirting and she was finally getting ready to tell him how she felt. but then a mystery woman shows up at NCIS one rainy day and his world is changed. forever.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ok so this is all new for me, not writing twilight ff, so please stand by me, and pray I get better. Since my best friend Bells died, writing Twilight without her input is just to painfull. I may get back into eventually, but for now I need to try something new, so that's where this story comes in.**

**As a few of you know, in a few days, (5) im going over to japan for a month and a ½ on an exchange trip, so I might have a bit of time to write, but not to post online, so im posting this tiny snipit of an idea now, and If you like it, let me know and ill try to write a few chapters while im away.**

**And here we go. **

NCIS

Prologue.

_It's a late night, and he comes home, he thinks of her, she's all alone, watching TV by an open window, he wonders if she knows he thinks only he knows, but the days are passing, and he thinks she'll forget, so we keep it all here, in the back of your head._

The team had just finished yet another days worth of paper work, the boss had been pushing them hard, urging them to use the lack of cases and wet weather to catch up on the masses of old case files they had yet to finish the reports for.

Just as Tony was about to sign his last signature and leave the elevator chimed, signaling that someone had come up to there level, Tony quickly looked up as he prayed it wasn't Gibbs, telling him that he had found more files in the basement. Instead it was a young girl, she couldn't be more then 19, 20 at the most, holding a bundled up baby in her arms, both of them soaked from the relentless rain that fell outside the tall buildings bullet proof windows. They young girl pushed her long soaked hair over her shoulder and walked to were Tony was sitting.

It was then he recognized her, her jade green eyes shining with tears that blended in with her rain drenched cheeks. "Tony." The crying girl said to him, holding the baby closer to her, trying to keep it warm with her own body heat. "I need you." She whispered, hanging her head low and snuggling her face into the childes soft brown traces of hair.

**Well that's it, so what do you think, should I continue or am I a lost cause?**

**Oh and is there anyone out there who would concider Beta-ing this? Im an atrocious speller. Clearly. **

**Oh an if you were wondering, the song is 'back of my head' by short stack, and the title is from Counting the stars (by them) **

'**lets keep this ever so quiet oh so quiet I like it alone, ill wait for you, forever.' **

**X**

**Bree**


	2. and then he looks her in the eye'

**Ok, so let me start off by saying how totally insainly sorry I am that I didn't update on the 10****th ****like I planed, but I was totally buggered because I couldn't sleep on the plane, and since then I have been bombarded with getting ready for going back to school and trying to catch up with my friends and my boyfriend, I know its not a valid reason, but I hadn't seen them, or him, for almost 2 months! And so here it is, the beginning, I feel I should warn you, the beginning is pretty bad, and its not what you expected im sure, but please stick with it, it will get better! I hope…**

**Anyway, here it is.**

_**And then he looks her in the eye, she considers hiding spades and trumps and blands, such a crush of subtle signs.**_

"Lilly?" Tony asked, taking in the girl before him with an expression that could only be described as disbelief. "yeah, can we talk?" the girl tony had called 'Lilly' asked uncomfortably, shifting her sleeping infant from one arm to the other.

Tony just kept on staring, it was almost like he thought, that if he blinked, she would vanish.

But there she stood, the girl that had left over 3 years ago, was there, she looked exactly the same, you could hardly blame Tony for thinking she was just his imagination.

Tony's internal rambling where broken though by Gibbs walking into the bull pit (?) and giving him a good head slap. "Don't keep the girl waiting DiNozzo" he said as he walked past him. "Good to see you again Lilly." Gibbs added, kissing her on the cheek before going to his desk and leafing through a report. And then something in tony snapped, and he came alive, as if hearing someone else notice her made Lilly real. So he stood up and motioned for her to follow her.

"What's up Lil?" Tony asked once they were safely inside the sound proof confines of MTAC "Miss me?" he flashed her his signature smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "It's Jimmy…" Lilly started, but trailed off as she saw his jaw muscle tense.

"Listen ok, if you came here to tell me all about how great life with jimmy is and how its so fantastic playing happy families with him, save it ok, I don't want to hear it." Tony snapped through clenched teeth, before storming up to stairs to the exit.

**Ok I am so sorry to end it there, but typing this up is taking so much longer then I expected, so im typing it up in shorter doses, when ever I have a spare moment, so part 2 of chapter 1 will be up probably on Saturday, as im going out tomoro night and wont be home till Friday night, but to late to go online.**

**Im really sorry! But hit me up and tell me if this first snipit is ok or not..**

**Lots of Love**

**Brianna**

**Oh and p.s. the song in the chapter title it Ladies And Gentlemen by Short Stack.**


	3. So kiss me goodbye

Hey everyone.

I guess I owe you all an explanation for my lack of, well updates I guess..

Well here we go.

A lot has changed since I started writing on here, I have changed, Grown up and had a huge amount of experiences over the years.

When I started writing on here, Twilight was what I was interested in, I liked it, and found it an easy fandom to write for, I had a lot of ideas. But now, I'm not into it. I'm not a hypocrite, I'm not hating on people that do like it or calling it crap or anything, but it just isn't of interest to me anymore.

As for my NCIS fic… yeah about that. I think I bit of more then I could chew, I was interested in the pairing, and wanted to try writing for it, but I just couldn't.

So what I am trying to say to any of you who get this post, is that I won't be updating any of my stories on here. I might pick up a new fandom that I am interested in, but it won't be Twilight or NCIS. So if these are the only fandoms you like, well I guess it's time we part ways.

I'm so sorry that I have dragged this out for so long, but I deluded myself into thinking that I could keep writing these stories and styles despite the fact that I am no longer interested in them.

I really am sorry, but I have just grown up over these years. I was a young teen when I started writing these things and well, I'm not a young teen anymore.

Thank you for all the love along the way, I have met some amazing people over these few years that I have been apart of this Fanfic world.

Liv, this is for you. I know we haven't spoke much since Bella died. But you were a part of her life, and I wanted to say how much that means to me. She didn't have many people, and you meant a lot to her.

Lots of love,

Brianna May.


End file.
